This invention relates to improved guns, and particularly to improved `forend` or fore arm structures for a gun.
Certain pistols and other guns have at the underside of the barrel of the gun an element referred to as a `forend`, which may under some circumstances be held by a user's hand during firing, or otherwise be contacted to support and aim the gun. These forend elements are normally formed of wood, and may be secured to the barrel by a fastener or fasteners extending upwardly through the forend and connecting threadedly into a socket or sockets formed at the underside of the barrel. The upper portion of the forend may be shaped to contact and fit a lower portion of the barrel.